


Kyra vs  Lilla Graves

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Busty kyra, Egos, F/F, Other, Playing Dirty, fighting and wrestling.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex





	Kyra vs  Lilla Graves

kyra wore tight blue jeans and a red tight belly undershirt, showing her busty figure and cleavage,she drinked a lot of beer and and gains a bit of weight around the legs and waist..  
she sees her opponent lilla graves who sports tight dark sports bra thats howed and dark tihgt spandex pants both are shiny,she wore a jacket resemble her times as a blighter leader ,a biker jacket and takes it off slowly and laughs and gets ready by hoping a bit as her breast shake and kyra grins and gets ready for this no count out match and locks up and kyra and jabs the gut and twist lilla's arm and lilla pats it and does a sloppy barrel roll and drops on her back and pulls kyra down and pins her bur gets a one count.

 

kyra kips on as her breast jiggles and moves away stretchs as did lilla and both women lock up and kyra locks up and takes her to the mat smiling as her cleavage was in lilla's face as lilla shifts her weight and gets up and applies a side waistlock but kyra takes her down to the mat and cranks more pressure on the neck and lilla gets up aand slow lifts up hyra's left and and turns and applies as side headlock and kyra applyed the side waistlock and whips lilla to the ropes for a jumping shouder block as lilla came back and pins her.

 

Lilla kicks out in one. and kyra grins and grabs lilla by the hair and twist the left arm and and takes her to the ropes and launches her to the other ropes and kyra bends down ready for a back body drop but lilla flips over for a sunset flip and kyra flips back and and stands and drop kicks lilla in the face. and pins her.

 

lilla kicks out at one again. and kyra gets her up showing a bit of her bar room brawling style and delivers a punch and whips lilla to the ropes daze and kyra warms up and blows a kiss to kassandra and runs at lilla who move and kyra tweaked the left leg and lilla kicks it kyra lets out a moan and gets hit with another and then another and lilla grabs jyra for kyra to push her back and kyra struggles to regain focus but lilla does a hard chop block and sends kyra on her back and lilla drags her to the middle of the ring.

 

"Time for some fun."lilla said as she kicks the back of the knee as she holds it up and another kick and taunts kassandra and xenia and then drives her body weight on the side of the knee and applies a leg submission but kyra fanitly pushes lilla who gets up and holds the side of the knee and sdrove it to the side of the mat as kyra moans and lilla gets a pin

kyra kicked out at two and decides to stalk kyra who slow craws to the side of the ropes and as lilla fixes her pants and bends over seeing kyra in pain and laughs,kyra's leg grabed by lilla and was around around the rope as kyra screams in agony and lilla broke it at four and gets out side and slams kyra's knee on the apron and gets back in and drabs her and drives her weight in the left knee and applies a leg lock and tugs on it hard as she yells and kyra in trouble and holds llia back and uses her right leg and drops it on the neck and gets out only to trip and and lill tries to get her up but gets push and kyr delivers a boot to the face and pins her but gets a one count.

 

and gets her up for a chop to the breast and another chop and lilla pushes her away to the corner and kyra bum rushes to lill but lilla calls for a time out slowly telling kyra to back away.

"Calm down,kyra deary dont get angry."Lilla said smirking.she handet broke a sweat yet. and kyra grins and gets ready for a locks up as both women colide but kyra delivers a arm drag and sends lilla to the corner and kyra comes closer and she gets kicked in the gut but arm drags her to the other side and lilla was shocked and kyra charges and drops her and grabs her legs and kyra drans her to to a corner and catapults her to the turnbuckle and gets hit and drops down as kyra pins her and gets a two count.

 

Both women got up as kyra gets kick in the side of the knee holding it and gets pucnh in the face repeatedly and lilla comes back in and kyra trips lilla on her belly and grabs the left leg and tries to get a perfect postion for a indian deahlock submission hold as lilla grunts in pain and gets i on as she bends back and places her hands on the nat as lilla grunts in pain and anger while kyra giggles and laughs and turns to lilla with a smile and lilla grabs hold of the neck and and slowly gets her off witha side headlock and gets up and cranks more pressure on the hold and takes kyra down and kyra got up and gets taken down.

 

but kyra lifts lilla up for a shin breaker and lilla gasped for breath. and works to get more pressure on her leg and hop a bit and see lilla up and comes after up and lilla drives her knee on kyra's gut and clubs her in the back.

Lilla grins stalking her pray head.


End file.
